Ouhi Oriobana
Ouhi Oriobana (織小花 央姫, Oriobana Ouhi) is a human-tsukumogami hybrid and the current head priest of the Tsuzura Temple. She changes her name to avoid settling on a true name and was previously known as Ouna Oriobana (織小花 央菜, Oriobana Ouna). The name Ouna Oriobana is retained by her "half body". Appearance Personality History Oriobana was born to a tsukumogami mother and human father. Her mother taughter her the custom of "pure naming" in which changes names to avoid settling on a true name. It is suggested that Ouhi and Masuji Madarai were classmates at Tsuzura Temple. Ouhi's "first time" was at the age of twenty-one as an exorcist cadet, during spring in a ruined temple with a phallus formed from Ouna's hair. After Kanaka Kaitani's family were killed by an aberration, Ouhi, going by the name Ouna at the time, introduced herself to Kanaka and invited her to Tsuzura Temple to live at their orphanage and become an exorcist. Kanaka accepted her invitation and began her training to become an exorcist. Ouhi showed a favoritism towards Kanaka resulting in Kanaka being bullied by some other student. When informed of the bullying and Kanaka's poor performance, Shizutsuki suggested they have Kanaka leave next term. Ouhi explain that during the attack that killed Kanaka's family, Kanaka herself was reported to have easily outmaneuver the Kazenbou. Instead of having Kanaka quit, she along with Hiyori Higashina, Kusumi Kuzusumi, Aruko Abataya and Sumire Suzutani were chosen to take their exorcist exams, allowing to choose their tsugumomo. Kanaka arrived late to choosing their partner and ended up with Kiriha. Ouhi would watch the girls spar with each other before they left for the final exam, dealing with a real aberration. Takigi Tagusari and Shizutsuki later report the events of the final exam to Ouhi, detailing how they were attacked by the same Kazenbou that had killed Kanaka's family and how Kanaka killed it with ease, sparking a drastic change in Kanaka's personality from an emotionless girl to an energetic fighter. Later in her life, Kanaka would request to be appointed the exorcist for Kamioka. Ouhi allows her and Kiriha permission to go to Kamioka but in order for them to become the area's official exorcist, they must pursuade the currently appointed exorcist, Shinkurou Shishizaki. After Kanaka had officially been appointed exorcist of Kamioka, Ouhi came to visit Kukuri's shrine to offer an apology for the trouble they caused. At the shrine Ouhi is surprised to find Kanaka and Kiriha living there as well. Ouhi does not initially recognize Kukuri as Kanaka forces her to wear revealing clothes and degrades her. Ouhi hits Kanaka and Kirha and the heads, and deeply apologizes to Kukuri for their disrespect towards her. Ouhi gives Kukuri mizuyokan as an apology for the trouble caused and gives Kanaka a middle school uniform so she can continue her education. At some point in time, Ouhi trained Shiori Shioiori as an exorcist from a young age. Shiori eventually grew to resent Ouhi, finding her praising encouragement to be condescending. Plot Kanaka's Revival Ouhi along with a team of exorcists from Tsuzura Temple temple arrive at the aftermath of the battle between, Kukuri, Mayoiga and Kanaka Kagami. Their team gather the Mayoiga tsugumomo and Ouhi speaks with a projection of Saori who explains what transpired. Three days later, Kazuya Kagami awakens, and Ouhi and Bakura visit speak with him about the aftermath of the battle, including the deaths of Kukuri and and remains of Kiriha. Kazuya is distraught but Ouhi convinces Kazuya that he must be the one to defeat Kanaka, inviting him to receive training at Tsuzura Temple. Before leaving for Tsuzura Temple, Ouhi has Bakura allow the three of them to enter the dream world, using the connecting residual memories with various pillows of the involved parties to recreate the past so they can learn more about Kanaka. After learning of Kanaka's past and Kazuya regaining his memory, Kazuya gains new resolve and determination to defeat Kanaka. After the dream searching is finished, Ouhi and Bakura bathe with Kazuya under the pretense of searching for physical or spiritual differences caused by Kukuri's seal on him being released. Ouhi splits herself into two, leaving Ouna Oriobana to monitor Kanaka while Ouhi takes Kazuya to Tsuzura Temple. While watching over time stopping barrier, Taguri Kanayama visits Ouna. Taguri invites Ouna to bathe at her shrine and Ouna give her condolences for Kukuri's death. Taguri explains that Kasumi placed a time stopping barrier on Kukuri as well, meaning there is a chance for her resurrection but states not to tell Kazuya since it is still uncertain. Taguri takes up Ouna's offer on repaying Taguri's hospitality and begins to fondle Ouna in the bath. Nine Masters Tournament Arriving at Tsuzura Temple, Ouhi and Kazuya are met by Takumi and Takano Tagusari at the gates. The two are apprehended and throne into prison under the orders of Masuji Madarai who has overthrown her as head priest while she was away. Madarai contronts the two in prison, explaining his plans to deal with Kanaka, Kazuya and the Mayoiga tsukumogami. After Madarai leaves, Ouhi explains to Kazuya her backstory and the politcal situation within the temple. With the help of Kyouka who was left in Kazuya's backpack, The three of them manage to escape. Kazuya is able to defeat the guards unarmed but they are forced to retreat as reinforcements arrive. Takano helps the group get away into and unguarded building. Ouhi has Kazuya perform spiritual intercourse with Kyouka to help her regain power. The group then proceed to rescue Ouhi followers that had been detained by Madarai. After freeing, Shinkurou Shishizaki, Sumire Suzutani and Hiyori Higashina, Ouhi confronts Madarai, challenging him to the Nine Masters Tournament to decide the ruler of the temple. Madarai reluctantly accepts and the group are able to rescue a portion of the captured Mayoiga tsugumomo. Akito Ashimine acts as Mayoiga representative and they come to an agreement that the Mayoiga tsukumogami will have a secure place and Tsuzura Temple and be treated as equals if Ouhi regains leadership. While bathing she is ambushed by Madarai and Kagashi using the incense tsukumogami Hakuenko. The two use Hakuenko to force Ouhi asleep and interrogate her about the wherabouts of the puppet bindings. Ouhi awakes with no recollection of the events. The two would later sneak into Ouhi's room to exctract information again. When the shoe tsugumom Urara and Sarara begin to suffer from a lack of spirit energy, Ouhi has Kazuya perform spiritual intercourse with them. Akito states their are male tsukumoagmi in need of spirit power as well but Ouhi explains it would not work as the technique relies on the bipolar circulation of the male yang and female yin energies. Instead, Kazuya offers to take up ownership of all the Mayoiga tsugumomo simultaneously. The contestants for the Nine Masters Tournament are set with Ouhi's opponent being Shiori Shioiori. Ouhi has Sunao Sumeragi enter the tournament under the guise of Fox Mask, concealing her identity with a fox mask. When Kyouka possesses Kazuya during their training and begins to run sexually rampant, Ouhi lures Kyouka in with the promise of sex before using a charm to undo the possession. Ouhi has Kyouka restrained and lets Kazuya decide how he wished to deal the Kyouka. Before the tournament, Ouhi speaks with Akito, Chikage and Kyouka about her predictions for the tournament, predicting their victory with only Kazuya, Fox Mask and Takanao losing on their side. Counter to her prediction, Tooru Toganou and Tsuzumi Tsukigase lose their matches prompting Kyouka to berate her. After the two matches she meets with her group to see if anyone had noticed anything suspicious during the match which they did not. Sumire heads to her match, promising to buy time for them to observe carefully. Sumire defeats Taiki Tairaku, using her breasts to distract him. After the match the discover that Taiki had been using a puppet band have to secretly have second tsukumogami in their battles. Ouhi discusses the revelation with her group and discuss their plans for the next battle. Despite their preparation, Hiyori lost her match. After Hiyori awakens, Ouhi meets with her group to inform them that Shinkurou was able to defeat his opponent but was unable to save the captive tsukumogami who was destroyed in battle. Takanao is able to defeat her brother and Ouhi reviews their strategy with the remaining contestants. With her match next, Ouhi has Ouna return to the temple and fuse back together so she can be at full power. Ouhi fights with Shiori who uses a puppet band on a hairpin tsukumogami to counteract Ouhi's hair based abilities. Ouna berates Ouhi for still treating Shiori as a student, trying to bring out the best in her abilities. Ouna switches place overpowers Shiori before switching back. Just as Shiori admits defeat, a razor tsukumogami emerges from her towards Ouhi, defeating her. The razor shatters and Ouhi realizes Madarai had plotted the attack unbeknownst to Shiori. Discussing their plan in the bath, Ouna berates Ouhi for go easy on Shiori at the last moment and punishes her. Ouna deduces that the enemy had used Hakuenko to extract information from Ouna, revealing all their secrets and strategies. With no reason to hide anymore, the have Fox Mask reveal herself as Sunao. Ouna has the Kazuya and Sunao perform spiritual intercourse so that Kazuya can transfer his energy to Sunao, Ouna helping them in the matter. After it is done, Sunao expresses no noticeable difference but Ouna does, stating the two should do so again sometime. Sunao defeats Suguru Susuzumi but is unable to move from having used Ascension in her battle. Ouna has the perfom spiritual intercourse again to have Kazuya refill Sunao's energy, stating it did not work previously due to Sunao being full on energy. The processes works, Ouna and Ouhi return Sunao to her room to rest. The night before Kazuya's match with Madarai, Ouhi and Chikage discuss their strategies and how Madarai may plan to counter them. Ouhi states that out of the six puppet bands at the temple, three were destroyed meaning Madarai has three remaining for his match. During their match, Madarai's puppet band on Sanjou is destroyed. Madarai uses the remaining puppet bands to have his tsukumogami Chuushingura, transform him in a monstrous amalgamation with the abilities of all the remaining Mayoiga tsukumogami. Kazuya enters a state of pure rage, unknowingly using Domination on Kyouka. Kazuya exhausts Kyouka, causing the Domination to wear off. As Madarai prepares to finish Kazuya, Kiriha manifests to save Kazuya. Kiriha wraps Kyouka's remains up, passing them to Ouhi stating that if she was able to revive, Kyouka will be able to as well. Kazuya and Kiriha defeat Madarai, winning the Nine Masters Tournament for Ouhi's faction. After recovering the remaining Mayoiga tsukumogami from Madarai, they find that they are not waking up. After Kazuya collapses from exhaustion, Ouhi explains to the others that the vessels of their souls were damaged by Madarai too much and their spirit power is leaking out. Ouna states their is only one way to save them. Ouhi visits the imprisoned and deformed Madarai to strike a deal with him. Using his Chuushingura and a puppet binding to empower it, Madarai is able to repair the remaining tsukumogami. Meanwhile, Ouna, Shinobu and Sunao take the unconscious Kazuya to the bath wash him and perform spiritual intercourse to replenish his energy. Ouhi watches over Kyouka until Kazuya wakes up and rushed to her. Ouhi returns to Madarai alone to fulfill her end of the deal. Though the details of Madarai's request are not revealed, it was documented and told to others that Madarai had himself sent to a regional branch. At some point in time, Ouhi lectures the Mayoiga tsugumomo about the temple's layout, rules and dangers. Ouhi later finds Kyouka wandering about temple grounds and gives her a book of candidates for potential owners. Later on, Ouna explains to Kyouka's surprise they having him experiment owning five tsukumogami including her. Finally beginning Kazuya's training, Ouhi assigns Kazuya the task to take care of Frozen Stock #1517, rescuing Mami Mamisaki who is consciously trapped within a book by her amasogi. Ouhi splits herself, having Ouna accompany Kazuya on the task while Ouhi remains at Tsuzura Temple for precaution. Ouna brings Kazuya and Kiriha to Mami, and introduces the two to Ayame Ayamein and Oureisho who help Kazuya and Kiriha enter Mami's novel world. Abilites Expert Combatant: Oriobana is a highly skilled eighth sigil exorcist. When both her halves are together dodging and countering barrages of attacks with ease and able to move at great speeds. She is shown to be able to manipulate her spiritual energy to overpower a hairpin tsukumogami's projections, overcoming her natural weakness. Body Split: Oriobana's ability to split herself into two entities. Ouhi creates a smaller childlike version of herself known as a named Ouna. In doing so, portions of their strength, skill and spiritual power is split among them. Ouna continues to exist as a seperate personality with Ouhi even when they fuse back together. Though Ouhi is the "main body", Ouna is also able to change places with her completely. : Oriobana's half tsukumogami nature allows her to manipulate her hair in various ways just as other tsukumogami are able to manipulate their object forms. Many of her techniques are similar to the weave techniques used by Kiriha and Azami. Due to being part hair tsukumogami, she has a weakness to tsukumogami based on items such as hair pins and razors. *'Hair Chakram': Oriobana is able to create a large out of her hair, powerful enough to cut through wood. * : Oriobana creates a spiral shield with her hair to protect against attacks. * : Oriobana uses her hair to create six large petals which she spins around to parry attacks. * : Weaving her hair into a fist, Oriobana punches her opponent. * : Oriobana extends her hair into multiple large strands and bombard her opponent with attacks. * : Oriobana screates many small ciruclar clumps of hair, chucking them into the air and has them rain down on her opponent with great force. * : Oriobana creates a weaved shield resembling a Chinese knot. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tsugumomo Category:Female Category:Tsuzura Temple Category:Exorcist Category:Pro-Tsukumogami